Trust Works Both Ways
by kokonimo
Summary: Set before the Final Act, Naraku is still attempting to get the best of Inuyasha and his comrades. When his schemes fail, he enlists the help of a shaman who tells him of a special technique of mind control. Before he can control Inuyasha's mind however, he will need to control that of another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not, do not, and will not make any profit off of this story. The characters referenced are the sole creative property of Rumiko Takahashi and I make no claim on them. This story and the idea, however, do belong to me. That's all I got. Meh.

**Author's Note:** Sooo… after several unsuccessful attempts at making fanfiction, I'm trying yet again! xD Gotta love that no-give-up spirit, eh? Writing isn't something that comes naturally to me, so it's a skill I try to practice often. I would greatly appreciate any constructive feedback or comments you have on my writing style, the plot, this story as a whole, or anything else. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A drop of... something... fell from the weeping stalactite, landing squarely on the stalagmite below. The liquid left a slimy trail as it spiraled its way down to the cave floor.

Tap. Tap.

The sound stopped. To the outside observer, it seemed as if an idea had finally come to him. He ceased the relentless drumming of his fingers. If only the common populace knew how long it took for him to come up with these "master plans" of his. If they did, maybe they'd come to appreciate the delicate thought process that went into them. Maybe they'd appreciate his genius. Maybe they'd gloat more once his plans were foiled.

Yes, that most certainly was it. They'd gloat. They always do. He couldn't say that he blamed them. Why, he would too if he could outsmart someone as conniving as he.

That darn group of humans and a half. They had made it their habit to spoil his plans and he needed to do something about it. Surely, the humans were the brains behind the operation. He severely doubted that the dog hanyou was smart enough to outsmart him on his own. Yet, he was not foolish enough to doubt the influence that the dog hanyou contributed to the group. He was their strength. Without him, the humans were nothing. He needed to get close to them. Disrupt their unity and destroy their trust. Yes, he needed to get close-at least close enough to get a specimen from Inuyasha. That's what the shaman in front of him was saying, anyway.

The old, decrepit shaman was in a very awkward position. He sat on the ground of the cave, very aware of his precarious position before the hanyou that many in the land had come to fear.

Naraku. He had been visited by Naraku. Was this one of those meetings that were supposed to be kept secret? Would Naraku let him live after this? Why, surely whatever he was planning would come to no good.

And he had unintentionally gotten himself involved. If Naraku didn't get to him first, someone eventually would.

The old man gulped, still sitting quietly before the spider hanyou who hadn't moved much after he stopped his incessant tapping. Was he aware that he went into these catatonic states when he was lost in thought? When lost in his mind, the man-demon-whatever seemed an empty shell, his vermilion eyes staring at nothing in particular. The old man could have sworn that despite the spider's motionlessness, a ghost of a smirk or frown would briefly cross his features. Then, like a flash, the display was gone.

Yes, he didn't feel safe around this man. Why on earth had he decided to visit him of all people?

"You know, I was made in a cave."

The old man must have been lost in thought himself, for when he looked up, the hanyou was staring directly at him.

Huh. Naraku didn't blink.

"Aren't you at all curious about that?"

There. A blink. But it seemed forced. Like, there was a considerable effort to close his eyelids and reopen them again. Was he trying to make himself look normal?

"Ahhh, no, Naraku-dono. I tend to mind my own business," the old man laughed breathlessly. He soon ceased the action, a worrying frown taking root on his face. He really didn't want a conversation...

"Hmph," Naraku sneered, beginning to tap at his forearm again. "If only everyone followed your reason."

The old man swallowed again, this time audibly. Naraku heard and grimaced as a result. The sound was a rather poignant reminder of the new low to which he had sunk.

There's that blink again. This surely didn't bode well for the old man.

"So... old man. You say that if I were to get some fragment of Inu-my enemy, I would be able to control his blood from afar?"

"Yes, Naraku. So are the ways of this type of... craft."

"Ha. I see," Naraku dipped his head, his vermilion eyes scanning the cave floor.

Another drop of liquid fell from the ceiling somewhere far, deep within the cave.

"However, in order to gain this absolute control, I need to obtain something from my enemy's person."

"Yes. And it must be taken willingly."

Naraku raised his head at that. "Willingly, you say?"

The shaman gave an old, knowing smile. "I suppose if your enemy was willing to begin with, I'm sure you wouldn't need to resort to such measures." The old man swallowed audibly again before continuing. "Blood from the willing is the key to this craft. Once you have gained their trust, it is easier to control them as a whole," a pause, "do you understand?"

"This is quite the tricky web you're spinning, old man. Though I should say, looking at you, you appear to know what you're talking about." Naraku raised a hand to his unhidden face, his usual disguising mask pinned to the shoulder of his pelt. He began to stroke his cheek absentmindedly while the wheels in his mind turned rapidly.

'Yet another obstacle. Willingness? Even I'm not fool enough to think Inuyasha would cooperate. I've made good work of that, haha.'

The old man sat in wait, once again watching the various emotions play out on the spider hanyou's face. This time, he saw a hint of amusement. Oh. Perhaps that was confusion. The shaman half wondered: if he were to make a face at the spider, would he know it?

He was almost ballsy enough to try.

Without warning, a grin of pure malice erupted on the hanyou's face. His eyes turned up at the corners and the whites of his eyes seemed to double as his irises shrunk. Again, his eyes were unfocused but, oh, were they hateful. Malicious intent they did not hide.

It was actually a very frightening experience for the otherwise hermit of a man. Perhaps if the darn spider didn't make these faces in between conversation topics, he wouldn't be near to soiling himself.

And just like that, the expression was gone. But his eyes were still alight.

"Say, old man, must _I _ be the one to receive this "trust" you speak?"

The shaman wasn't particularly following. His expression seemed to indicate it for Naraku continued on.

"If another were to gain the, ahem, enemy's essence under a pretense of trust, would this work the same?"

He was still a bit confused. "I can't say that I follow you, Naraku-dono"

Naraku made a small clucking noise. "It really isn't that difficult, you old fart. If someone else were to get, say, a hair of the enemy in _my_ stead-"

"Eh?"

"_For_ me, man, _for me_. Can I get someone else to get the hair for me?"

The wheels started turning then. "Ahh! Ahaha, I see what you're saying now. You want someone to act in your place."

"More or less, yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Well, I wouldn't say it isn't worth a try!"

Naraku's bottom jaw dropped. Why, he'd be rid of this old coot if he didn't prove so valuable to him. Maybe after he got all his secrets? Yes, that sounded like an optimal time to dispose of his pathetic existence. "You are not confident. Why."

The old man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, it's just something I haven't tried. Actually, I haven't tried this craft myself."

"WHAT?" Naraku's eyes widened. He was livid. Had this been a waste of time?

"But I guarantee that it works! I've seen it done. I've seen it work with those I've recommended it to. Trust me, young lad. This will suit your purposes."

Naraku calmed down somewhat and visibly relaxed upon his seat on the stone bench. With his arms still crossed in front of him, he brought his left ankle to rest over his right knee. This was about as relaxed as he could get. Of course, the old man couldn't see this—all he saw was a big mass of white fur.

"It's just... the method of which you speak. I have not seen it done before. If the target is willing and openly trusts the, erh, replacement, I don't see what difference it would make. The key is to exploit the target's trust; not in the method which you use to gather the specimen."

Exploitation. Meh, it was child's play for Naraku. He had it perfected to an art. And he was pretty darn proud of it, too.

With the right amount of planning, Naraku might be able to double the sum-if only he'd be willing to double his risk. He need only secure a specimen from Inuyasha's body and he'd have free control over the half-demon's blood. If he were to manipulate someone else to get this specimen _for _him, Naraku could improve his chances of gaining Inuyasha's trust. This stand-in would have to be someone capable of Inuyasha's trust, however. This was a job Kagura could not do. It'd have to be someone close to Inuyasha. Perhaps the miko? Naraku thought about it. Hm. He had used the time-transported teen before; the results never did bode well for him. Plus, her spiritual powers made her a particularly difficult target.

No, it'd have to be from someone unsuspecting. The monk? Just as dubious as the miko. The demon slayer? No, her blinders were set real high for him; Sango wasn't prone to any bull that Naraku could spew, that he knew. She'd be difficult to manipulate anyway; what, with her brother Kohaku already on her radar. Just who could do this job? The fox kit? Oh. Oh, hell no. Though he _could _be a fall-back option.

Someone he could trust... hmmm.

Perhaps Naraku was looking at this from the wrong angle. Maybe the key wasn't in getting someone Inuyasha already trusted to get the specimen (he had a feeling Inuyasha and his group would be on to it). Maybe the key was to find someone Inuyasha _didn't_ normally trust. Yes. Yes, that was it. It all made sense.

They'd be less suspecting that way. They'd think the new bond was made purely out of good nature and freewill. They'd never suspect that it was indeed Naraku who was pulling the strings.

That was, if he didn't make himself obvious. Two stages of manipulation were needed here. Ultimately, he had to find someone to manipulate Inuyasha for him. However, first, he had to manipulate that person into working with him.

He could do this directly or indirectly. Regardless of the method he chose, he had already decided on the perfect candidate to carry out his mission.

Blood runs thicker than water, after all.

The shaman had taken to inspecting his arthritis ridden hands. He had grown weary of watching the moving picture show that was Naraku's face. That is why he was once again taken off guard when he looked up to find the spider hanyou staring at him.

"You've proven quite useful, old man. I am forever indebted to you for the knowledge you shared with me today."

Maybe he would get out of this alive!

"Oh, Naraku-dono, it is nothing at all. I'm glad that someone has found a use for this old man, ho ho!" A grin had appeared on the old man's face, a look of sincere happiness in his eyes.

Naraku didn't miss the relief that crossed the old man's features. He hated that expression. Hated it with a passion. It didn't matter on who, he just hated it. He wanted it gone.

"I do believe now's the time."

"Oh, will you be leaving now?"

"Why, yes _I _will. But that's not what I was referring to," Naraku said while looking over his shoulder back towards the entrance of the cave. He seemed to be waiting for something-or perhaps expecting it.

"Oh? Please enlighten me, Naraku-dono."

Naraku turned around to face the man again. A kind smile graced his features. "There's something you should know about me, Sakaki. Now's the time to let you know," Naraku stood up and swept the dust from the white pelt of his fur. Once he was satisfied, he walked casually over to the old man and bent down. He ran a hand down the side of the old man's face.

The old man's eyes bulged with fear. This... this wasn't right. Naraku-the notorius Naraku-was touching him!

Naraku leaned down close to the old shaman's ear and whispered quietly, almost gently.

"I hate being in debt."

* * *

It didn't take long for the demons to come. He had subconsciously called them after all. Although he was several paces from the small cave he could still hear the cries of the old man inside. Ugh. Human. Naraku thought the old fart deserved it. What, after selling him potentially useless information after all. Why, if this little trick backfired on him, he'd-

Just what _would_ he do? He couldn't kill the old man twice. Naraku smirked at that.

Oh well, the risk was worth taking. After all, with every great investment comes a risk.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I am not, do not, and will not make any profit off of this story. The characters referenced are the sole creative property of Rumiko Takahashi and I make no claim on them. This story and the idea, however, do belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Oopsie-daze~ In my haste to upload this chapter, I forgot to add a disclaimer. Added now. Please let me know what you think so far, or if you just want to say hi. c: Thanks for reading~3

* * *

Ambitious, yet foolish. Conniving, yet clueless.

That is what he had heard said about him all throughout his childhood—no, Onigumo's childhood. He, Naraku, did not have a childhood. Hell, he didn't even have humanity. He had lost that long ago, when that bastard Rasetsu left him for dead.

Well, he _had_ tricked the man out of his own band of thieves.

And that was beside the point.

The fact of the matter was that Naraku had always had an evil streak. Well, he wouldn't call it _that_. More like he didn't see why he had to follow the rules if he could obtain the same results much faster when he cheated. What was the reward of being moral? Of treating your fellow brethren graciously?

Ha. If there was a reward, Naraku couldn't be bothered with trying to attain it. It was a waste of time. He'd rather spend his time actually getting results.

Naraku sighed and leaned his head back against the bare wall of his newest fortress. He was lounging quite carelessly amongst a mass of floor cushions.

Haha, just kidding. Those were his tentacles. (They were, in fact, quite comfy.)

"Kanna."

He was the only one in the room steeped in blackness. There were no windows in this room. Only the paper sliding door to his right connected to the outside world. The door, which overlooked a plain veranda and bare courtyard, allowed the luminance of the moon to filter through the thin paper into the room. Even so, the room was irrevocably dark and the only thing that shined were the whites of Naraku's pupils.

"…"

"Ah, Kanna. A good evening to you, too," Naraku groaned, not bothering to make eye contact with the reincarnation. "Have you located him?"

The ghostly looking girl did not nod, did not disagree, did not do _anything_. All of her reply was in the mirror she thrust forward. Naraku didn't bother to look.

"I take it he is not alone?"

"…"

"Ughhh," he moaned. This child. Not the talkative type. He had made her that way, though. He supposed it couldn't be helped.

Nevertheless, Naraku was able to decipher from the silence Kanna's nonexistent reply. She was his extension, after all.

"Kagura."

The wind-demon to whom he spoke was not in the room. Instead, her image was soon reflected in the mirror. She was crouched in the shadow of a tree, her fan tapping out her annoyance. 'Yes, Naraku,' she answered, in her mind.

"You will subdue the dog demon. When that is done, you will make sure that he inhales the powder."

His voice was like an echo in the woods, one that only she could hear. He was watching her, with Kanna's help it seemed. He had the young girl there to step in should she fail in her task. Leave it to Naraku to have a back-up plan of some sort. He didn't trust her, nor did he bother to hide it.

Kagura tightened her grip around the tiny vial in the palm of her hand. Contained inside was a crushed powder, some hallucinatory leaf that would disarm the dog demon long enough for Naraku to take control of his mind. One does not simply attempt to subdue the demon lord; one had to try ten things at once until something finally worked. Naraku had sent Kagura to the battlefront; if she failed, Kanna would sweep in with her powers of reflection, and if that didn't work, Naraku would go somewhere and sulk. He always did. And then probably whip Kagura around a bit until he felt better.

Kagura exhaled through her nose, trying to stay somewhat concealed. She wasn't dumb enough to underestimate the dog demon; more than likely, he knew she was there. Naraku, knowing the.. hm.. "tolerance" the dog demon showed her, he would exploit the slightest bit of hesitation in an attempt to take control of the demon's mind.

Even to Kagura, this exploit seemed a bit out of Naraku's league. He had never tried to manipulate the dog in this way; did he honestly think it would work? Actually, if Kagura was being completely honest to herself, did his schemes _ever_ work? The only way he could even remotely get the dog to cooperate would be to coerce him with words. This powder wouldn't work on him! Had Naraku sent her as a sacrifice?

"Ye of little faith, Kagura. Why won't you trust me?" Naraku pouted, raising his head to smile mirthlessly at the small figure in the mirror's reflection. "My ploy _will_ work, whether by your hands or that of someone else." His eyes slid to Kanna, but she stared ahead at nothing in particular, probably dreaming of…

Oh, who was he kidding. The girl was as hollow as Inuyasha's skull.

Heh, heh. That was pretty funny. Naraku chuckled a bit, despite himself.

He dropped his head back against the wall, lazily scratching his eyebrow. Nothing itched. He just felt like it was the appropriate action to display his boredom. Kagura and her hesitation. If he didn't fancy her so, he'd have disposed of her long ago. She was one of his more favorite toys.

Kagura swore mildly under her breath before composing herself and creeping closer to the small clearing, trying to better expose her scent to the victim a few feet in front of her.

"Finally!" Naraku spat, rolling his eyes. He lifted his head and gave Kanna a glance. In a flash, the pale girl was gone.

* * *

"Jaken-sama."

No response.

"Jaken-sama."

No response.

"Oh, Jaaaaken-sama."

If the twit didn't shut her—

"What now, Rin? Can't you see I'm res—"

"Do you think you'd be taller if you didn't get stepped on so much?"

Jaken's mouth worked voicelessly, spit flying but no words forming. He was so livid that his tongue had went on vacation unexpectedly.

"WHY YOU—"

"Jaken."

Jaken, who had reached for his staff, ready to swing at the young girl's head, turned calmly to his lord. "Yes, mi lord?"

"Answer the question."

His master was sadistic. He swore it.

Jaken balked momentarily. What did his master want him to say? Surely he just wanted to see him sweat. He sneaked a glance at the dog demon reclined against a tree trunk. Or, at least, _was_. When Jaken looked at the tree his master had just recently occupied, he saw nothing but the snoozing dragon Ah-Un behind it. Where had the demon lord made off to?

Jaken turned round and round in his seat. Well, if Sesshoumaru wasn't here, he wouldn't be bothered to follow the request. He'd refrain from hitting the human welp, though—too risky.

"Jaken-sama! You haven't answered my question!"

Jaken turned with a sly grin. He narrowed his eyes as far as he could at the girl. "Your question is of no importance to me, girl!"

What on earth was that whistling nois-THUNK.

Prostrated on the ground, a rising lump on the back-side of his head, Jaken's head steamed from the force of the stone that was chucked at him.

"Ooh, Jaken-sama! If you get any more bumps on your head, you might be able to grow a few inches!"

If he wasn't unconscious, she'd have an earful.

Rin looked innocently surprised, but inwardly she was smiling. Sucker.

* * *

Temporarily moving from his make-shift camp, Sesshoumaru moved towards the scent he knew—and despised—so well. Naraku had made an appearance, or rather, one of his reincarnations. The scent was too faint to be that of Naraku. If he wanted him out, Sesshoumaru would take the bait. He was bored, anyhow. Jaken could only provide so much amusement before the dog demon would go stir crazy.

Sesshoumaru moved slowly through the reaching tree limbs, not bothering to move them aside as he made his way to the source of the scent. If he didn't know any better…

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Kagura."

It wasn't until he stopped moving that Kagura stepped from the shadows of the trees.

Adorned in her usual attire, Kagura stood before the dog demon, nonchalantly tapping her fan to her ruby lips. "Quite the coincidence, is it not?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to honor such drivel with a reply.

Hmph. He was always so stoic. What was going on in that head of his? He gave no opposition. Didn't try to goad her. He didn't even ask her any questions—nothing! Just a blank face in reply.

Kagura sighed, peeling the fan from her lips and opening it with a flick of her wrist. She began to fan herself lazily.

"Aren't you even slightly curious as to why I'm here?"

He blinked.

"I guess not. Very well, you make my task easier."

"Naraku sent you."

"No, you don't say? I actually came of my own free will. You shouldn't speak every thought that comes to your mind, Sesshoumaru-sama. It ruins your mystery."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Free will. You mock yourself," he said dismissively, his eyes scanning her figure boredly. He wished she'd get on with it.

Did that dog dare to ridicule her? He must be getting soft. No matter. Kagura raised her fan above her head, her eyes silently warning the figure in front of her. A second's hesitation and down she went. Silver blades of embodied wind flew towards the dog demon, slashing at any and everything in their path.

Sesshoumaru had half the mind to just stand there, possibly dodge every now and then, but otherwise do nothing. Then, he realized that his party was in the direction of those flying blades. He pulled Tokijin from his waist and slashed back towards Kagura, attempting to deflect the path of the dangerous blades. The silver gusts veered left of him, but not before Kagura rose her arm once more.

He'd cut that very arm from her. How dare she attempt to attack him. And as a simple distraction, no less. He'd make the reincarnation pay; pay for her inability to shake Naraku's influence. Sesshoumaru slashed quickly with Tokijin, sending a blast of energy at the wind-demon, hoping to disarm her before her next attempt.

Too late. A similar group of blades flew at him, forcing him to pivot his wrist in another effort of deflection. She was toying with him.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Afraid that your companions will be harmed as a consequence of our friendly bout? Your worry is well placed!" she punctuated the last word with yet another swing of her fan.

Sesshoumaru was tiring of this game quickly. When the blades came again, he swung Tokijin once more but charged before the blast had even made contact with the wind blades. His offense was obvious, yet strangely the wind-demon did not move. He was within arm's reach when he brought his sword down over her, half anticipating her to leap from danger.

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard when a debilitating stench filled his nostrils. His eyes watered immediately at the sting but he did not let it deter him. He swung lengthwise with his sword, but this time, Kagura dodged. She lost her balance for the briefest of seconds and that's when Sesshoumaru swung back diagonally aiming to catch something of the wind demon.

He felt the slightest resistance in his swing. Kagura staggered back, holding her bleeding left shoulder. Her eyes were wide. He had barely missed her neck. He had been so close it seemed almost intentional that he had swung lower. A warning cut, perhaps.

Sesshoumaru kept his battle stance but the… whatever it was… was causing his world to spin and his senses to spiral out of control. Immediately he felt his consciousness attempt to detach itself from reason. The trees doubled, Kagura doubled, the sword in his hand doubled—into twin serpents! No, a two headed serpent!

If it weren't for his rational mind, Sesshoumaru would have threw the sword from his grasp. He knew Tokijin wasn't the serpent he perceived, but now he wasn't so certain…

'Stand down, Kagura.'

Kagura's eyes widened. Biting her lip, she dissipated from view. Naraku had called out to her. He wanted her back, after having used her to his liking.

Sesshoumaru felt her presence leave, but felt yet another. He was breathing somewhat heavily, but the effects of the… potion? …. seemed to be leaving him as quickly as they had dared to take him asunder. Just what had happened? And such a cheap trick?

"You underestimate this Sesshoumaru, Naraku," he spat as he sneaked a glance at the sword in his grasp. The metal gleam met his eye. The hallucination was gone.

'Haha, I don't think I was too terribly off, Sesshoumaru. A dog is lame without its senses.'

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru almost growled, he spoke the name with venom. How dare that hanyou try to make a fool of him? Disembodied though it was, he knew it was Naraku, not-so-silently goading him in his predicament.

A gleam. In front of him—and it was gone. Ah! There it was again. Something was approaching him.

His jaw clenched, but the dog demon made no other sign of acknowledgement. In front of him was a small girl, about Rin's height, but ghostly pale with eyes of black obsidian.

In her small hands was clutched a mirror; though no reflection was given. It only gleamed with the moonlight with every movement the girl made.

What was the meaning of this? Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he regarded the pale figure. He attempted to sort the scents in the air. Was it just another reincarnation this time? Or had Naraku chose to make an appearance as well?

'What did you see? Did it frighten you?'

"You spew nonsense, halfbreed. Show yourself."

'Hm. Not into sharing, are we? Very well. We shall see soon enough.'

Sesshoumaru fought against raising his eyebrow. What on earth was that filth up to now?

The girl in front of him moved her mirror forward ever so slightly. The reflection-less surface began to swarm and stir within its porcelain confines.

The air was still, yet Sesshoumaru's hair began to rise. His sleeves blew ever so slightly. But it was quiet. It was ever so quiet.

A flash. An intense blast of heat. A two-headed serpent, staring ever so menacingly at him.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Tokijin. This was an annoying distraction. Knowing Naraku, he was probably half-way to his camp. Sesshoumaru would rid himself of this nuisance in the quickest way possible. He raised his arm to strike.

The serpent roared at him, its breath spewing an odor as foul as the potion that Kagura had delivered him. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes prick once again.

No matter. He didn't need his eyes for this.

"Tokijin," he almost whispered as he brought his arm down hard. A blast of his demonic energy was sent at the creature which roared yet again but remained…

Unfazed? Was this yet another illusion?

Sesshoumaru dug his heels into the earth. The serpent reared and spat. It seemed real enough. He'd strike again.

From his lowered position, Sesshoumaru swung hard up and at an angle, attempting to send yet another blast of his youki at the serpent. The serpent lunged at him. Sesshoumaru dodged just in time, but not before getting another blast of paralyzing breath from the serpent.

Naraku was trying to disable him. If he were truly after his camp, would he waste such time trying to subdue him? Naraku was after something of his—but what?

The serpent lunged again, jaws agape.

"Back so soon, Kagura?"

'You bastard,' Kagura growled inwardly.

"My, such foul language. I take it that you're disappointed in yourself."

"You knew it was futile, Naraku. I could never get close enough to him to possess him," she yelled, slamming a bloody fist into the floorboards.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself," Naraku cooed as he rose his hand. Barely perceivable, he made a small circle with his index finger, his palm upturned.

"Gahh!" Kagura reached for her throat, gripping for a rope that wasn't there. "You b—"

"What, 'you bastard'? You've already said that once, Kagura. You should work on your creativity." Naraku made the finger motion again. Kagura's eyes bulged. "I sent you to subdue Sesshoumaru. That is all. Don't over read my actions."

"There was no way I could aaaAAH—" she bit as he tightened the invisible restraints around her neck.

"Oh, but you were outstanding, my dear. Powerful or not, he is and will forever be nothing more than a common mutt. His sense of smell is something he cannot bare to lose. Without it, he is handicapped, if even in the smallest of ways. Do you honestly think you would have been able to do more than what you accomplished? Even I'm not that brainless," Naraku smiled, dropping his hand. Instantly, the hold on Kagura's neck was gone and she dropped to her forearms on the floor, hands clutching at her sore neck.

"Though, now, I'll have to get involved. See the trouble you've caused me?" he smirked, standing from his reclined position on the floor. The tentacles on which he had been resting slithered back into his back. His robe mended itself quickly, looking as if nothing was amiss.

Naraku took slow, measured steps toward Kagura. Though she did not slink back, her hackles were on the rise. She braced herself for a hit, but none ever came. When she looked up, the room was empty, Naraku gone. He had gone to finish the task himself, his intention all along. His reincarnations were only tools to better his chances.

Sesshoumaru had shifted his target. He was now aiming at the girl with the mirror. Though, no matter how many times he tried to strike at her, the serpent would jump in front of her, blocking any attack that was meant for the girl. Sesshoumaru didn't understand; though the beast was never injured, it seemed that his attacks made contact—yet no damage was seen. If he didn't know better, he'd think the girl was absorbing his energy. But nothing was being thrown back at him, just blasts of paralyzing breath from the monster that had his head spinning. Hell, for all he knew, he was slashing at nothing.

'How does it feel, Sesshoumaru? Your neverending dream? You _are_ the one who created this creature, you know.'

"Naraku. Show yourself," Sesshoumaru growled, gripping his sword yet again. Naraku's voice rang all around him but the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. Addressing him from a distance, as always.

The serpent coiled and sprung again. Sesshoumaru swung his sword in an arc, going on the defensive. He was attempting to time his swing at the moment the beast opened its mouth. The swing should at least disperse some of the poison aimed at him.

It had worked! The blast from the serpents' mouth had been reduced, but the serpent was persistent in its attack. Though it was dangerously close to the tip of Sesshoumaru's sword, it plowed forward, forcing Sesshoumaru to jump backw—

His back collided with a solid form. How on earth?

He was restrained without a moment's thought. Tentacles. Coursing over his front, around his neck, and strangling his sword arm.

"What, disappointed, Sesshoumaru? I only made your dreams come true."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth but did not utter a single word. The hold on him was strong, but he could break away at any moment. He only had to compose himself for the right moment. His body went rigid at the same moment he felt the smallest pressure on his back. Sesshoumaru spun and slashed at the hanyou restraining him.

Sesshoumaru was a bit shocked to have made contact with flesh. Hard, cold flesh. He tore through it obviously, but the look on the wearers' face told it all.

This was Naraku. This was actually Naraku. It wasn't an illusion. It wasn't a doppelganger. It was the real deal. And although his body had already started regenerating the chunk of missing flesh, Sesshoumaru could see the surprise on Naraku's face.

Perhaps if he didn't constantly underestimate him. No matter. The filth would know his place soon enough.

Sesshoumaru made to slash again, Naraku shifting out of range just in time to miss the swing. Naraku retracted his tentacles, his attempt to possess the dog demon a failure. Darn. He had hoped that this method of possession would be more effective against the dog demon, though it certainly carried a higher risk. He had thought the hallucinogen would be enough to slow the demon's response time.

But, honestly, how hard could it be to transfer a bit of himself into the dog demon? He could do it easily with any other vessel, demon, human, what have you. What made this mutt so special?

Naraku's tentacles sprung out once again attempting to throw the dog demon off balance so he could subdue him properly. Sesshoumaru was quick to lop off any offending appendages however. Darnit. How was he to do this? None of his reincarnations could attempt a possession of this magnitude. (Isn't that why he had sought out the witch doctor to begin with? Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself..)

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? I thought you'd be touched—quite literally."

Sesshoumaru, silent as ever, raised his sword, this time ready to detach the offending head from its even more offensive body. As he brought the sword across, the forgotten serpent lunged at his back…

'YES. Take his head. Wait a second—"

Naraku's eyes bulged. He wasn't supposed to kill him! He raised his tentacles just in time to separate the two heads' of the serpent. It dissipated as if it was never there to begin with. A metallic sound. Kanna's mirror had crapped ever so slightly.

No mind. He had more important… well, darn.

In his earlier lapse of focus, Naraku had forgotten about the dog demon who had now separated his upper torso from his lower half.

Sigh. That was poor planning. Totally poor planning on his part.

Naraku began to pull himself together, right as Sesshoumaru made to strike again.

He'd have to win this battle with wit. To hell with the forced possession. This was his original plan anyway, right? It's how he had handled matters with the demon lord in the past.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the spider addressed the dog demon, adding an honorific in an attempt to appease the dog demon.

Appeasement wasn't enough to stop Sesshoumaru's swing. He was cut in half, yet again. Well, darn. It'd take him a little longer to regenerate this time.

"I see it runs in the family. All action, no thought."

Hah. That struck a cord.

"What vile do you speak, scum?" Sesshoumaru lowered his arm but did not relax his grip. At any moment the spider could strike again. And when he did, he'd be ready.

But darn these verbal bribes. Sesshoumaru never was good at this game. He'd admit the spider was slick with his tongue. No, actually he wouldn't admit that. But the play to his ego sure helped.

"The family resemblance. You're more like your little brother than you think."

"You dare to bring that hanyou up in my presence."

"Well, you reminded me so much of him."

"Filth!" Sesshoumaru swung again at Naraku.

REALLY. Did he have to keep doing this? Irrational mutt. Naraku's detached arm crawled slowly back to his shoulder.

"Come, come, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll stop instigating as soon as you stop swinging."

Sesshoumaru could deal with those terms, but not for long. He dropped his arm again, feigning boredom.

"Good. Now that we're civil," Naraku forced a blink, "I have something for which I must seek your assistance."

The demon lord's lips set into a frown. This halfbreed was scheming yet again. Then again, when wasn't he? The spider lived and breathed it.

Naraku paused for a fraction of a second. "Well, since you're not resisting, I'll continue. I have a proposition to make, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you choose to aid me…" Naraku thought quickly-he hadn't really considered Plan B all that well. Did he honestly think it wouldn't come to this? Maybe he should have just said all this sooner… "I can restore something for you which you have lost."

Oh? Did Naraku presume to know something about him? Sesshoumaru was curious enough to let the spider continue.

Naraku took his silence for consent to continue further. "I need to obtain something from Inuyasha."

"Do it yourself."

'Tch. Can't he let me finish?' Naraku thought mentally, fighting the urge to slap the dog demon square across the face. Why, he'd never actually do that. Oh, no. But, oh, was it tempting.

"Believe me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I wouldn't consider you if I had the means myself. I desire something from Inuyasha, but I must receive it willingly from him. As you know, and I'm sure you feel the same way, Inuyasha would willingly give me nothing. Perhaps if you were to receive it in my stead, however… Let's just say, he may give it willingly to _you_."

The spider spoke in riddles. "I encourage you to seek the means yourself," and with that, Sesshoumaru returned Tokijin to its place at his side. He stepped around Naraku, ready to return to his camp.

Naraku was incensed. How dare that arrogant piece of… argh! He had to stop him.

"I can get you your arm back."

"Heh," Sesshoumaru scoffed, not even breaking his stride. Hadn't they been through this before?

"Along with the powers of regeneration."

Sesshoumaru didn't stop walking, but his pace slowed considerably. Just what was this filth getting at.

Without looking, Naraku knew he had struck a cord. He chuckled softly to himself. "Doesn't it bother you, Sesshoumaru, that demons can regenerate their limbs… yet you cannot?"

He stopped. "Naraku, don't presume to know the ways of us demons. You, a mere hanyou, can't presume to know anything."

"I know that ill-developed youkai cannot do so."

Whoops. There went his arm.

Sesshoumaru's right arm was raised, his thumb, index, and middle finger extended. The green venom left his fingertips with an eerie glow.

"Surely you wish to die, hanyou."

The flesh of Naraku's left arm swirled in the air before it flew back to a freshly regenerated bone. Naraku flexed his fingers.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. But even you must realize that I made no incendiary remark. I simply stated a mere fact," he spoke, a small smile tugging at his lips. "The ability to heal is not the same as the ability to regenerate."

Sesshoumaru may not have both appendages, but being without his left arm never affected him. Sure, he was fortunate to not have lost his sword arm, but even if he had, he would have survived. This fact did not bother Sesshoumaru. What bothered him was Naraku's insinuation that he was _incomplete_. A broken vessel, or rather, a vessel that was never complete to begin with. He was a great dog demon, sired from a powerful father and equally statuesque mother. He was in no way _incomplete_. He was perfection. His blood was perfection. His body was perfection.

Yet, his ability to regenerate was not perfection. It was imperfect. His one flaw. The lowliest of demons had this ability, why didn't he?

"No worries, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sure it is merely a question of age. You are still young. Perhaps, everything else developed yet this ability did n—"

And there went his other arm. He had half the mind to take the lopped off appendage and shove it up the dog demon's-

"What is the trade, Naraku?"

"Hn?" Naraku jumped slightly, a bit confused as to what had transpired. Did Sesshoumaru, in that dodgy way of his, accept? Naraku turned to face the dog demon. He looked him in the eyes, vermilion meeting gold. Sesshoumaru didn't back down, nor would he.

"I will gift you with the powers of regeneration if you can give me a piece of Inuyasha which he has handed over willingly."

"A piece, you say?"

Naraku smirked. "Yes, a simple hair would do. But you cannot simply take it from him. He must give it to you of his own free will. Only then will I consider it a fair trade."

Sesshoumaru's curiosity piqued. "And what will you do with something so trivial, Naraku."

The spider dropped his head, a smile gracing his features. When he met Sesshoumaru's eyes again, the smile was gone but the mirth was still in his eyes. "Why, I'll use it to control Inuyasha's demon, of course."

Sesshoumaru would hate to admit just how much that declaration put him on edge. Control Inuyasha's demon? That worthless hanyou? Brainwashing, control, and manipulation were all a part of Naraku's repertoire. He'd done it many times before. Why was he taking such considerable lengths now?

"Does my intention not satisfy, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku quizzed, tilting his head to the side.

If he were to go along with the proposition, Naraku could very well turn whatever trick he would use against the half-breed against him. Naraku was much too confident with whatever knowledge he had acquired. He knew something, yet he was careful not to disclose the complete facts. He could care less the effect this deal would have on Inuyasha, but if Naraku were to use it against him, would he be able to control this Sesshoumaru, a full-fledged demon, as well?

Hah. Surely not. Such scum would never be capable of such a feat.

Yet, something did not sit right. Naraku knew something. He was willing to risk too much already.

Sesshoumaru was not a creature of caution, but he had too much to lose now. Rin. What if Naraku made him harm the child? He'd never be able to live with himself.

Sesshoumaru did not like to be manipulated. Manipulating someone else, however… Now, he wasn't above that at any means.

Sesshoumaru's silence had Naraku sweating. Was he considering it or not? He didn't like waiting for the dog demon to make a move. He might lop off something more precious next. Should he sweeten the deal?

"I could also teach you the craft, should you want it. Who knows, once you do, Inuyasha might even turn Tessaiga over to you," Naraku trailed off.

Deal. This could prove profitable in the future.

"Tell me more about this proposition, hanyou."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the series **Inuyasha** nor its derivative works. No money is being made off of this work of fan's fiction.

A/N: It's been a while since the last update. ^_^() I was trying to figure out how exactly I wish to portray these characters. I, of course, want to keep them canon, but I also want to have some fun with them. If you a ride-to-die and want to ride this ship out with me to the very end, LEGGO.

Lol, this is why I shouldn't be drinking caffeinated tea at 11:48 pm the night before the start of the workweek.

* * *

"Why in the hell are you here?" said the point of a sword wagging in his direction.

Sesshoumaru paused in his step. Jaken failed to notice and ended up stopping a few paces ahead of him. The toad's eyes bulged before he skipped-ran his way back behind his liege. That was okay. Small oversight. Jaken stabbed the point of his staff of two heads into the ground and put his hand on his hip. Smug look of superiority in place? Check.

His master rolled his eyes internally before confronting the creature behind the object in front of him.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Something was amiss. It hadn't even been the usual 30 seconds of dramatic pause. Cutting right to the chase, were we?

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha sneared, sword still poised and ready.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair, giving it a small flip. "To chat," he smirked mirthlessly and walked past his hanyou brother toward Kaede's village.

The younger one fumed, visibly angry that his so-called older brother had blatantly disregarded him like that. And for such a strange reason? He would tell him what's up, and darnit, he'd tell him now.

"Don't you just walk past me, you prick!" Inuyasha screeched, ears dancing wildly on his head. To his dismay, his brother kept walking. What on earth was going on?

The half-demon turned his head to look back at the toad that was still standing in the same haughty position. He seemed to have missed his master's exit. Oh, Inuyasha was confused. So, so terribly confused. First thing's first, though. That brother of his.

"Master Inuyasha!" a high pitched squeal came over the plains that made Inuyasha's hair stand on end. Sesshoumaru's human girl. Well, howdy-doody, the whole dang gang was here.

…

"Could you tell me what in the hell is going on, Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha looked over at his brother who had perched himself atop a bale of drying hay. As relaxed as his brother seemed, Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the demon sit. His sitting was making him suspicious. Heck, Inuyasha didn't even think the demon knew how. He stood with his arms folded, foot tapping a dent into the earth as he waited for his silent brother to speak.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the hanyou but merely blinked and looked away. Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. His yelling was getting him nowhere. He'd have to play the demon's game.

Ever so cautiously, Inuyasha stepped over to a stack of bales and reclined softly against them. He didn't trust his brother enough to sit in his presence nor did he want to give the impression that Sesshoumaru had won the unspoken argument. Without letting his guard down, Inuyasha let his eyes drift around the village. He was subconsciously looking for reasons for why his half-brother would come to the human encampment. They were currently reclining behind someone's hut, out of public earshot. He half-wondered where Sango and the others were. Wait, should he be telling them where he was? Just in case he went missing some how? Inuyasha tried to think of other reasons why his brother would visit—surely his brother wasn't here for the sake of some human. Perhaps he'd renewed his interest in Inuyasha's sword? And just when Inuyasha thought his brother had grown up and gotten over it. Heh. That made Inuyasha smirk. Sesshoumaru wanted something from a lowly half-demon that he could never have. How about his pride now?

"What idiotic thought are you contemplating, _little brother_?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up to meet his brother's eyes, but his brother's attention was elsewhere, boredly examining his claws. That was a fightin' stance if Inuyasha ever saw one. He sprang to his feet.

"You still haven't told me why you're here, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha gesticulated, trying desperately to hold onto his temper. He could never _get_ his half brother. One minute he'd be so nonchalant and the next he was playing sarcastically tinged word games with him. He couldn't tell which persona he hated worse.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru hummed, flicking an invisible speck of dust from the pad of his thumb. "Are you hard of hearing, Inuyasha? I said I had come to 'chat' with you," he spat the word "chat" as if it was the most vial word in existence.

Inuyasha called b.s. They don't chat. That's not what they _do_. They try to kill each other, sure. Maybe even say a few scathing remarks, but chatting was not included.

When Inuyasha's silence hit him, Sesshoumaru forced a sigh and brought his attention to his brother. His eyes looked the boy up and down hard, picking out every imperfection he could see. Inuyasha seemed to have felt his depreciating gaze; Sesshoumaru saw him shift from foot to foot. "Naraku is after your demon," Sesshoumaru sneered, hating he couldn't find a better word for it. Inuyasha might have been born of a demon, but even the term 'half-demon' for him was a misnomer. That gave some semblance that the boy's demon blood was strong which, indeed, it was not. How father's blood had gotten so diluted in that body of his was beyond him. The malformed ears on his head. Ha! Laughable.

"_Doesn't it bother you, Sesshoumaru, that demons can regenerate their limbs… yet you cannot?"_

Whatever mirth he had obtained from mentally tearing down his brother was gone in a second. He thought back to what Naraku had said to him.

"_I know that ill-developed youkai cannot do so."_

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, the action not going unnoticed by his half sibling.

"Well?" Inuyasha said impatiently, shrugging his shoulders in exasperation—and anticipation. "I know he wants me out of the way, but he's never attacked my demon straight up…"

The dog demon ripped his mind away from the past conversation and tried to focus on what Inuyasha had just said. "His plans have changed, hanyou. He is desperate and his goal is near. He intends to use you to assure him victory."

"What?" Inuyasha eyed his brother in confusion and suspicion. Why was he telling him this? Heck, hadn't he sided with Naraku on several occasions? He found it completely out of character that Sesshoumaru was divulging this information. In fact, he'd go so far as to say he was _warning_ him.

Hell must have frozen over.

Then it hit him. Sesshoumaru was always out for himself, which made him dangerous as he had no loyalties but to himself. Either he was trying to manipulate Inuyasha into doing something for him or… he was—dare he say it?

…scared.

A huge grin lit on Inuyasha's face when the realization struck. So _that_ was it.

Sesshoumaru didn't like that look one bit. Nope, not one bit at all. He'd have to fix that.

Before Inuyasha could react, Sesshoumaru was on him, knocking him into the bales of hay with force and gripping his neck. He pinched the young hanyou's neck between his thumb and middle finger, making his eyes bulge.

"Don't tempt me, pup."

Inuyasha gurgled in the back of his throat, the concentrated pressure making him more squeamish than anything. Still, he kept up his cocky front. "Waart? Ay'nt sayyy nuffin'," Inuyasha choked out, spraying Sesshoumaru with a few drops of saliva.

Ewh. Too close.

Sesshoumaru released his grip on the hanyou's throat, but did not remove the weight of his knee crushing into his abdomen. He pulled back slightly to look down triumphantly at the poor excuse for a puppy. He was desperately trying to rationalize whether killing the mutt and being done with it would serve his purpose in the end. Sure, Naraku wouldn't get his "prized" Inuyasha, but neither would Sesshoumaru get his wish either. He decided against ending the hanyou's pathetic existence. He lifted up from Inuyasha and stood glaring down at the sprawled hanyou.

Bloodied red marks aligned his throat where his fingers had mangled him. That would suffice enough for a warning. Sesshoumaru sighed and forced his eyes closed, trying to cool his rising ire.

So, he thought he could just attack him like that and be done with it? From his lying position, Inuyasha jumped to a crouch and sprang at the midsection of his brother. Sesshoumaru shifted away at the very last moment, sending Inuyasha into the bale of hay that he had previously been sitting on.

Sesshoumaru sighed again, about ten times more forced. Really. He could play this game all day.

If he gave a damn, that is.

"You will stop your incessant play, hanyou."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha sputtered, claws raking lightly at his tongue to get the few pieces of hay stuck in his mouth. Apparently the bale of hay had exploded upon impact, leaving him looking like a disgruntled porcupine.

"Oh? You admit you're playing?" his older brother sneered, earning him a fangy growl in return.

"Look, you bastard. I don't have time for this. Why are you _really_ here?"

"Must I repeat myself all the time?" Sesshoumaru turned on his brother. Inuyasha shrank unconsciously as a result of Sesshoumaru's outburst. His ears were ringing.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, knocking his head with the fleshy heal of his hand. "Naraku wants my demon. What does that gotta do with you?"

"He's asked this Sesshoumaru to aid him in the task."

"Is that what you call yourself doing now? I never knew you took so well to following instructions!"

Sesshoumaru lashed out with his poison whip and slapped Inuyasha a few times across the face. Really, _really_ hard.

"Bastard, what was that for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed cradling his cheek. Maybe he should just skewer the bastard with Tess'saiga.

Sesshoumaru fought hard not to smirk. How he loved whipping the taste out of the pup's mouth. He reserved his non-lethal whip just for him. He ignored the hanyou's question. "You will aid me in usurping the spider hanyou."

Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet. "And why the flying f*** do you think I'd help you?!" He was _this_ close to sword-whipping the prick's hoity-toity ass.

"Because, dear brother. You have no _choice._ You shall aid this Sesshoumaru and do it well. You need only take instruction, which, I imagine will be utterly murderous for you." Sesshoumaru took a few steps in Inuyasha's direction.

"And why should I?" The half demon stood his ground, eyeing his brother and readying his sword hand.

"A beast of your caliber could not survive so otherwise."

Inuyasha couldn't hide the look of puzzlement on his features. "Huh?"

* * *

It was more isolated here. Surely the hanyou wished to use it to his advantage. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but worry about Rin. It's not like he actually had any real faith in Jaken. He knew the toad could barely manage to save his own ass; why would he give a care about Rin?

Because if he didn't, Sesshoumaru would have his hide.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. Yes, that was pure incentive enough. He hated to admit that he enjoyed the nervous feelings he generated in the toad.

Under a guise of disinterest, he discreetly tried to pick out the scents of his companions. He was far from them, but they seemed to be undisturbed. Still, standing here dallying with Naraku, he could never be so sure as to what the spider hanyou was up to.

The hanyou eyed the dog demon warily, watching the demon's eyes shift boredly around the site to which he had been drawn. He was half-surprised the demon had consented when he suggested they go to a more secluded area. Surely the change in location didn't make any difference for what he had to disclose; if someone overheard it, they just over head it—and would be disposed of accordingly. No, he really just wanted to see how far he could push the dog demon.

Before he lopped off another appendage again.

Really, Naraku's own sardonic humor got the best of him sometimes. He should probably be worried.

Clearing his throat, he watched as the dog demon's eyes lazily traced up to meet his. When he was sure he had the dog demon's attention, he began to speak.

"You wanted to know more about my plan, yes?"

Sesshoumaru looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but where he was, but he gave a small, curt nod nonetheless.

Sighing, Naraku turned his back to the enemy (half-expecting for the dog demon to strike) and walked over to the base of a gnarled tree. He flopped down below, maneuvering his hair slightly to do so. He looked up at the dog demon. He half gestured to Sesshoumaru to take a seat, but Sesshoumaru ignored him. Naraku sighed again.

Meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze, Naraku replaced his exasperated expression with a look of smug confidence. "What part interests _you_ more? We can start with that."

The dog demon stared blankly at the hanyou, debating whether or not he should answer. The spider was the one that had approached him after all; he should be the one disclosing the information!

Sesshoumaru decided to play along. "You say that you can control Inuyasha's demon. Is that not something you've tried to accomplish before?"

The black haired hanyou sneered, not caring to hide it. "As you and I both know, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, that blasted sword prevents this."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, waiting for Naraku to continue. Naraku fought the desperate need to roll his eyes.

"I will attempt to take control of his mind another way," Naraku muttered, drumming his fingers against his raised leg.

The dog watched as Naraku's face went blank, his eyes moving rapidly from side to side. The spider appeared to be thinking—and he let Sesshoumaru witness this? Sesshoumaru almost smirked; the hanyou was unsure. If only he knew the picture he made right now. Seems as if Naraku didn't quite trust the idea himself. In order to get the spider to talk, Sesshoumaru knew he'd have to make the spider comfortable enough to divulge the information he possessed. Taking the spider's silence as a cover, he pulled his long hair over his left shoulder and sat down on the bare grass slightly to the side of the hanyou.

Naraku's roaming eyes snapped to him quickly, an eyebrow raised out of surprise. Sesshoumaru ignored the expression and went to smoothing the large, white family heirloom over his shoulder. The demon thing curled protectively around his right leg.

No. He had _not_ expected him to actually join him on the ground. It made him down right suspicious, and a little apprehensive. In this position, the dog demon could behead him easily. Heck, pounce on him and rip his throat out. He didn't like seeing a relaxed Sesshoumaru. This did not bode well for him. He unconsciously pressed back into the tree behind him. He'd have to think of an escape route should things go awry.

Swallowing thickly, Naraku attempted to continue his proposition with an even voice. (He knew he should have sent a doppelganger to do this!)

"From my encounters with the hanyou, it appears that the demon sword draws upon his demonic energy, keeping it in check whenever it spikes. It appears to be at a stasis and under his control when he is in fact all hanyou. However…" the spider watched as the dog demon inspected his claws, "when his demon begins to exert more influence over him, the sword steps in and staves off that spike, effectively removing the excess and thus returning him to his original state. This sword prevents him from using his demonic energy which in turn prevents me from using his demon."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru mulled. "Have you considered taking _away_ the dreaded sword?"

"That's-" Naraku started, but cut himself off quickly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the abrupt stop, but did not pursue it. Naraku was about to remind the twit that that's the reason why he had sent Sesshoumaru to possess the blade in the first place. And Sesshoumaru had failed! In all attempts! Good thing he had shut up when he did. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have let that one slide. Naraku began again. "That's… what I had originally thought to be a good plan, but I see now that it is not so simple. Instead of wasting efforts to possess the sword, I figure it would be more beneficial to make the sword irrelevant to the equation." Naraku smirked visibly; the ball was back in his ballpark now. "What _I _know will make Inuyasha destroy the sword of his own accord whilst giving me complete control of his mind for other purposes."

Sesshoumaru let this all sink in. He was right in his previous observation that whatever Naraku _did_ know was too dangerous for the mere half-demon to possess. With knowledge like this, he could control any demon that walked across his path, including himself. Well… most likely not as easily, but the simple thought that the spider would try drove him up the wall. If there's anyone who should hold such knowledge, it should be himself. He'd play along, again.

The dog raised his head to find Naraku's eyes roaming him. He almost sneered at the appraising look he was receiving. Yes, Naraku was not the one to possess such a trick. If he played his cards right, he might get the hanyou to disclose a bit more information about his technique. "And you need this Sesshoumaru's assistance how?"

The spider full-out grinned now. "You see, this technique, because it is so personal to the user, requires a fragment from the living being," when Sesshoumaru slightly knitted his brow, Naraku went into further explanation, "It's basically an old art, as old as the demon lineage itself. One of the animistic practices, you see."

"Ah," Sesshoumaru nodded. As old as he was, he had never heard of any such thing. Perhaps it was a human art used to ward off demonic attacks? That would make sense, he supposed.

The hanyou was close to tittering at the amount of reception he was getting from the demon lord. Why, he hadn't seen Sesshoumaru this interested since… well… ever. He spoke in excited tones. "The old arts are much more fundamental than far-ranged attacks of demonic possession. For instance, if I were to use the broken claw of an ogre for the base of this spell," Naraku paused and Sesshoumaru nodded in comprehension, "it would be like putting the spell on the entire ogre as the claw is a part of that ogre's being. In that way, I control the creature wholly and totally. This is far different from trying to control the ogre simply by willing myself upon it. In the latter, the victim always has the opportunity to block the offender. Or should I not be fully concentrated, I can leave myself open for possession as well. Far-ranged possession is a battle of wills, or rather, souls, you see. This new method of possession, on the other hand, because the victim's mental state is irrelevant , will affect them regardless. You see, in this technique, once that claw was conceded, the ogre had already lost."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, quite fascinated (if he did say so himself) with the knowledge the spider demon had acquired. "You say 'conceded.' So this is why you need this Sesshoumaru's assistance; to obtain that of the half-breed that he wouldn't give you himself."

Naraku's face lit up, the unnatural white's of his eyes expanding with the rise of his eyebrows. "Precisely. Though the exact reasons are beyond me, in order for this spell to work at all, the victim must willingly give you something of theirs. Thus, I wouldn't be able to use Inuyasha's arm meticulously won in battle since it had been obtained without his consent."

Sesshoumaru gave him a flat stare. Naraku changed the topic.

"I can't do this alone, Sesshoumaru-sama. We have aided each other in the past. I can give you what you lack-" that stare again, "what you seek," Naraku corrected, "and I can get that which I seek: control of the dog hanyou."

"Humor me," the dog demon said darkly, eyes glinting, making Naraku's fight-or-flee response go into overdrive, "what shall you do once you control the half-breed?"

Lol, just kidding. Naraku only had a flee response—but he'd be darned if he let the dog demon get the best of him now! Not to be one-upped, Naraku met Sesshoumaru's glare with his own malicious smirk, "don't tell me you're concerned for your little brother?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw visibly clenched and Naraku _couldn't help it_. He laughed. Before he fully comprehended what he had just done and _who he had done it to_, Naraku snapped his jaws quickly, eyes large and waiting for the demon to make his move.

What the demon did next made Naraku pine for a fresh loincloth.

It was forced, but it was there. The smallest, most tiniest of smiles graced the fearsome dog demon's lips.

Naraku was in shock and visibly confused. He tilted his head slightly, trying to see whether it was a fault of his own vision.

Then there went his right arm. Taken completely off guard, Naraku stared down at his appendage now rolling comically across the damp forest floor.

Oh, who was he kidding?

* * *

Hands flared up in front of his face as if trying to wipe the image from his mind.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the freakin' sword. He actually told you all of this? Are you crappin' me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes threatened to roll right out of their sockets. Inuyasha was enjoying this _way_ too much for his liking.

"I have no desire to lie to you, half-breed."

"Woah," Inuyasha smirked, looking around quite pleased with himself for no apparent reason. "I guess I've finally beaten him into submission. He must be hard up to talk to _you_."

The crack of Sesshoumaru's knuckles made Inuyasha wave his hands in front of his face again.

"No need to get pissy, Sesshoumaru. You know as well as I that Naraku is getting desperate."

Sesshoumaru did not agree, only glared.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second and tilted his head to the side. "Hey."

His half-brother did not dignify that with a response.

"Why are you telling me this anyway? I mean, like, seriously? You'd benefit from not having me around, right?"

The older dog demon stared straight ahead, watching the now setting sun. Rin skipped and twirled around in his peripheral vision. Jaken nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, answer me will ya?!" Inuyasha fumed, tightening up his fingers into fists at his sides.

Sesshoumaru was rather tempted not to answer. He really didn't want to. He feared it would sound sappy, almost as if he was helping the half-breed and he _really_ didn't want to give Inuyasha that impression—not that he cared, but come on, he had an image to maintain.

"As much as I've come to despise its very existence, this Sesshoumaru cannot allow such a vile creature to destroy father's fang. Naraku threatened to make you do this. Whether you're vigilant enough to notice," and Sesshoumaru highly doubted this, "it is one of the few heirlooms left of the great demon. To have you unceremoniously destroy his gift without so much as a clue to what is going on would be pure sacrilege upon his legacy. Even some_thing_ such as yourself could understand this feeling?"

Inuyasha sneered and crossed his arms in front of him. As much as he hated to admit it, Sesshoumaru wasn't too far from the truth. Tess'saiga was one of the few things he had of his father and if he were to destroy it, in the right frame of mind or not, would show his unworthiness to possess such an item in the first place. Plus, he had to admit. He'd gotten rather dang attached to the sword and he'd be darned if he let Naraku come in between him and what was rightfully his. Heck, he had taken out his own (half-) blood brother over it; what would it say if he were to let his _enemy_ succeed?

Having resigned himself and wanting to end the conversation quickly with the unpleasant demon, Inuyasha rose to his full height and glared at his brother. "So. What will I have to do?"

Sesshoumaru already had a plan forming. He hadn't disclosed _all_ of the information he'd learn from Naraku. Such as needing to receive a "piece" of Inuyasha willingly from him. Oh, he planned to get it, but he hadn't yet warmed up to the idea of befriending the hanyou. There were just some things that he'd never do (befriending the mutt was high on that list). Instead, he had just told the hanyou that he needed something of his, and when Inuyasha readily agreed, he had told him to wait. Yes, it would take some time to accept the prospect of the two of them working together. In the meantime, he could stall the union under the presumption that he was waiting for the appropriate time. The mutt was foolhardy enough to fall for it and it gave Sesshoumaru time to suck it up and do it. Their father… his father's legacy was at stake as well as the freedom of every demon inhabiting the island. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to give a damn about others, but when his future empire was in peril, he had to put his foot down. Taking over the land of Wa was his job. He'd be darned if he let that spider hanyou get in the way of that. Yes, he'd put a stop to the spider's plans.

In the most entertaining way possible, of course.

* * *

_A/N: If I may so trouble you to review, please. Your comments help me grow as a writer! And many thanks to those who have reviewed; you encourage me daily~3_


End file.
